¿Que es el amor?
by Aqua Marie Paula
Summary: Solo en el mundo no queda mas que lograr malvivir, desechando los sentimientos, viviendo día a día dándole placer a las mujeres, pero todo cambiara cuando es comprado exclusivamente para un hombre que quiere hacerlo parte de su colección "-Te admiro desde lejos, porque el cielo es mas tentador cuando no esta a tu alcance"
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

******Nota de la autora: ******Bueno la idea no me llego de repente, hace un tiempo en la universidad presentaron la obra "el hombre de la mancha" como estudiante tenia un gran descuento y fijándome que la obra era cara decidí verla, pocas personas asistieron a la obra pero vaya que se lo perdieron un gran musical, lo recomiendo bastante si tienen la oportunidad de verlo, de allí llego una parte de la inspiración, no sabia como desarrollar la idea de una forma dulce y luego viendo el caso de Kisa como por quinta vez me fije en algo que dijo un compañero de Yukina ****** "no tienes por que preocuparte con tu apariencia, seguramente seras la mascota de alguna vieja adinerada" ******si y surgió esta un poco bizarra idea no se, no es masoquismo ni nada de eso, si alguien sabe de la obra sabrá que esto sera algo dulce y tierno como lo es la relación de estos dos, espero la idea los atrape, bueno sin mas disfruten

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Una potente tormenta azotaba el devastador panorama, un pequeño pueblo había sido victima de la impredecible madre naturaleza, un deslizamiento de tierra que enterró tanto a sus habitantes como a sus pertenencias, entre los cadáveres y trastos destruidos se movía ágil la pequeña figura de un niño con cabello castaño y ojos color miel, un sobreviviente, un niño que desobedeciendo las ordenes de su madre se había alejado demasiado del pueblo salvándose de ser sepultado bajo tierra, pero ahora buscaba desesperadamente entre los escombros alguna señal de sus padres, por azares del destino entre esa masa de gente y tierra encontró la castaña cabellera de su madre_

_-...mami...¡MAMI!-El pequeño corrió con sus ultimas fuerzas desplomándose cerca de su progenitora, al fin la había encontrado, se permitió llorar mientras la llamaba, parecía un milagro que la mujer aplastada por lo que parecía un árbol abriera los ojos, respondiendo al llamada de su único hijo_

_-Gracias a Dios que estas bien mi pequeño Kou-Con mucho esfuerzo la mujer alzo su mano para limpiar un poco el sucio rostro de su travieso retoño-Escúchame, hijo tienes que ser fuerte, cosas difíciles vendrán, pero te aseguro que no estarás solo, Siempre estaré a tu lado-Los ojos se le cerraban, sentía que la vida se le escapaba, apretó con fuerza la mano de su pequeño pero no era suficiente para mantener su alma en este mundo-Adios Kou, mami te ama-Un ultimo beso basto para la mujer que cayo inmediatamente sin vida y aun con solo 8 años el pequeño Kou Yukina entendía que su madre no volvería abrir los ojos, pero aun entendiéndolo no podía evitar llorar y suplicarle entre sollozos que volviera_

Un joven adulto despertó derepente, apenas eran las 3 de la mañana y ya se le había espantado todo el sueño, se levanto con pesadez a lavarse la cara, ya estaba acostumbrado para esa fecha siempre recordaba el incidente, la muerte de todos sus seres queridos, justo el día del cumpleaños de su fallecida madre, recordaba como antes de que todos despertaran el escapaba por la madrugada de su casa para recoger flores en un lejano claro como obsequio, y como si su madre se lo recordara desde el mas allá jamas perdió esa costumbre, todos los años el día de su cumpleaños Yukina llevaba lirios blancos a la tumba de su madre, solo ese día.

Aunque la ciudad y su pueblo natal quedaran un poco lejos, levantarse temprano había sido de gran ayuda, después del largo viaje había llegado justo a tiempo para su trabajo, dejo a su cansado caballo y se dirijo a un elegante salón social, habían pocas personas pues la fiesta empezaba a media noche, sus compañeros lo saludaron, rápidamente se encamino hacia su camerino, hoy como todos los principios de mes, tenia que dar un excelente servicio a las señoras de alta clase que asistirían a la fiesta y al finalizar la velada junto con sus compañeros serian escogidos para servir por ese mes exclusivamente a una de esas urgidas mujeres, la paga era buena y le ayudaba a llevar el nivel de vida que mantenía

La fiesta comenzó y se dispuso a ser un gran anfitrión, sonreía, coqueteaba y les hacia creer a esas mujeres que las amaba pero la verdad es que no importaba cuanto pagaran aquellas cuarentonas jamas conseguirían su amor, el iba con cualquiera mientras esta pagara, para que ocultar con finos nombres su profesión, ya estos años habían vuelto su voluntad de acero sabia que ninguna mujer de verdad lo amaba lo había aprendido por las malas, solo era un objeto para ellas por lo cual había que pagar para obtener lo que querían y eso jamas cambiaría, pero no estaba triste ¿que mas daba?, esa era la vida que había elegido

Por mas que pagaran no le gustaba, sus caricias, sus besos jamas le habían dado placer, odiaba a las mujeres, pero allí estaba sonriendoles y brillando con luz propia, el momento de la subasta llego y con el ese sentimiento agridulce cada vez que su precio aumentaba, como la primera vez, pero esta vez una voz masculina y muy gruesa fue la que dio un montón que ninguna mujer se atrevió a sobrepasar. Su mirada se poso en el hombre, alto, fornido, piel morena, pelo largo y negro, ojos cafés los cuales le dedicaron una fría mirada

-Sera un placer servirle todo este mes, maestro-el hombre frunció el entrecejo-¿Señor...como desea que lo llame?-Se sentia un poco nervioso jamas habia estado con un hombre y no quería admitir que le asustaba la idea

-Mocoso, No me servirás a mi

-Entonces, ¿A quien?

-No desesperes-El hombre hablo un poco mas con su jefe, el anciano hombre lo miro

-Sabia que llegaría este día, Adiós Kou-con su arrugada mano desordeno con cariño sus cabellos, el conocía esa clase de despedida y no pudo evitar que su corazón se oprimiera, aun con tan alta suma de dinero alguien había logrado comprarlo, había perdido la libertad que ese anciano hombre le dio, ahora era en definitiva solo un objeto.

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

******Nota de la autora: ******Bueno otra vez por acá, hay problemas en la Universidad y no hemos tenido muchas clases, termino los trabajos y me encuentro con mucho tiempo libre así que decidí escribir para no perder el ritmo, y bueno esto no sucede exactamente en Japon así que cambiare alguna cosa de acuerdo a los nombres, no tengo mi idea muy clara asi que voy cambiando las cosas mientras las escribo, espero sea de su agrado

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aun cuando el alba había sido brillante, las gruesas y oscuras nubes opacaron el día pronosticando una fuerte tormenta, Yukina odiaba las tormentas solo le traían malos recuerdos y este día seguramente se sumaria a esa lista que nunca dejaba de crecer, el apuesto joven miro interesado el verde paisaje a través de la ventana del carruaje ya llevaba una hora de viaje, cuando pasaron el bosque el panorama cambio a uno multicolor, miles y distintas flores que nunca había visto contrastaban con el gris estado del cielo, debían verse aun mas hermosas bajo el cielo azul

-Hemos llegado-Estaba tan absorto en la vista que no se dio cuenta cuando paro el carruaje, un poco avergonzado salio de este pero no vio ninguna edificación cerca, solo la interminable alfombra multicolor

-ah, disculpe señor, ¿donde es?-El inexpresivo hombre solo señalo con su dedo indice a lo lejos

-Pronto empezara a llover hay que apurarnos-El inexpresivo hombre continuo su camino dejando que el carruaje siguiera solo su camino

-¿AH?-Vio al hombre y al carruaje irse en distintas direcciones, estaba bastante aturdido-¡Espera!...que pasara con el caballo-Agarro sus cosas y siguio con paso apurado al pelinegro, tardaron un poco pero llegaron antes de que comenzara a llover, la edificación era antigua nada impresionante ya estaba acostumbrada a las mansiones, debía admitir que estaba decepcionado esta se veía como una mansión de campo cualquiera, echa únicamente de madera con grandes ventanales y balcones para que el aire fluyera, ideal para el verano

Toco el gran portón ya que su acompañante no se veia con intenciones de hacerlo, espero unos minutos hasta que este se abrió, de la casa salio un hombre bastante alto, cabello castaño, ojos azules, vestido con un elegante traje de mayordomo-Buenos tardes Hatori

-Bienvenido Takano...¿Yukina?-Asentí a mi nombre-Los estábamos esperando-el hombre mayor era muy serio y reservado se le notaba en su distante mirada, entraron después de una pequeña reverencia-Acompáñenme-llegaron a lo que parecía ser la cocina, en ella había un pequeño chef de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes-Onodera, por favor sirvales la cena

-No me lo tienes que recordar, se cuales son mis funciones-Refunfuño el chef, sirvió varios platillos todos con muy buena pinta, después del largo viaje y recorrido los dos estaban hambriento

-wow esto esta delicioso-pudo observar como el chef sonría con autosuficiencia

-Te tomo mucho Ritsu pero al fin estas alcanzando mi nivel-El pequeño chef gruño y se tenso ante esas palabras

-Prefiero mil veces la comida de Takano-Un nuevo joven se sumo a la conversación, aun mas pequeño y joven que el chef, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules que reflejaban una personalidad bastante infantil por lo que Yukina dedujo que ese comentario no había tratado de ser hostil, solo era lo que el pensaba

-¿Tratan de meterse conmigo?-Al parecer el chef era algo gruñón-Y tu-Señalo al pequeño-no sabes ni preparar lo mas básico, no sabes nada de cocina como para opinar-Acuso

-Waaa Ritsu es malo ademas eso es mentira, se hacer chocolates y a Tori le gustan mucho-Todas las miradas se dirigieron al serio mayordomo, que miraba nervioso la escena, tartamudeando sin llegar a ninguna respuesta, el chico bufo un poco molesto y se dirigió al jardín-Seguro Yuu tendrá una mejor respuesta-El rostro del mayordomo se desformo en una mueca de molestia dirigiéndose también al jardín, Yukina trataba por todos los medios de no reír ante esa escena, los otros dos lo miraron, Chiaki y Hatori nunca habían sido los mejores en ocultar su relación

-Rinny pronto comenzara una fría tormenta, por favor haz chocolate-Entro en la cocina un chico bastante bajito, Yukina supuso que seria el menor de los sirvientes, por su cara de niño y su menuda apariencia-Oh, ya llegaste Takano-El chico se dio cuenta entonces de su presencia, lo miro fijamente embelesado esa carita le pareció demasiado adorable no pudo evitar sonreirle, la cara de este se ilumino y sus pupilas de dilataron, como podía ser tan adorable un hombre, no supo por que pero al joven le costaba horrores controlarse

-¿Yukina?-Salio de la pequeña burbuja que se había creado entre los dos

-ehmm...si, Si...mucho gusto me llamo Yukina Kou y desde hoy trabajaremos juntos-le extendió la mano al hermoso joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones

-Kisa Shouta-este estrecho su mano y rápidamente la soltó algo avergonzado, otra pequeña risa escapo de sus labios-_"Kisa es tan adorable y hermoso encaja perfectamente con los demás"_

-¿De que oficio te encargas?

-...¿oficio?-El silencio reino unos segundos-aaahh...todavía no te han explicado nada

-No aun no-La radiante sonrisa desapareció del juvenil rostro

-ammm...umm-Kisa estaba desconcertado por ese brusco cambio de actitud-...Yo...soy el dueño de esta casa...bueno no quiero decir dueño tuyo, tal vez tu jefe suene menos tirano-El amo estaba bastante nervioso y eso causaba gracia en Takano y desconcertaba a Ritsu, normalmente su amo sonreí y hacia bromas, su actitud era mas atrevida nunca tímido

-¿Hablas enserio?-El comprador millonario parecía un muchacho de 15 años-pero eres tan joven, acaso te hiciste cargo desde muy pequeño de la empresa familiar

-Se que no aparento mi edad, pero ya tengo 30 años-El pelinegro tenia la cara muy sonrojada y evitaba su mirada, pero de reojo observar la cara de sorpresa que tendia el recién llegado, luego de recuperarse del shock Yukina no puedo evitar sonrojarse, iba a servirle a ese pequeño adulto, estaba nervioso de tener que complacer a un hombre, pero su amo no era un millonario gordo y pervertido, era como un pequeño niño, avergonzado por el simple hecho de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, no sabia como sentirse y una inquietud creció con fuerza en su interior

-Yo no tengo mucha experiencia con hombres pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que el Amo Kisa sienta placer de cualquier forma-El pelinegro mas bajito comenzó a temblar con la cara en modo faro mientras que el mas alto no pudo mas y soltó una sonora carcajada, los demás ocupantes de la casa empezaron a llegar para la cena y vieron la impactante escena-Amo kisa, ¿Usted ira arriba o abajo?-El amo no estaba para esas preguntas y ante la atónita mirada de todos se desmayo cayendo en los brazos de Hatori

-Wow el chico nuevo esta un poco confundido-Hatori se llevo a Kisa a su cuarto

-¿Que paso?-Yukina miro a los demás y todos evitaron su pregunta asi que todo el peso cayo en Takano el cual trataba de calmarse, jamas pensó que el nuevo fuera a causar tal alboroto

-Perdón por no presentarme cuando nos conocimos, Soy Takano Masamune el supervisor-Los dos fueron a la sala-Bueno es hora de que te enseñe tus obligaciones y evitar mas malentendidos

**CONTINUARA**


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

******Nota de la autora: ******Aquí el tercer capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que de verdad les guste la idea :3

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Haces 15 años Shouta era como tu, solo un juguete de placer para un excéntrico millonario, mientra yo servia a la señora de la casa, el le servia al Amo y a sus amigos, con su apariencia de niño era el entretenimiento principal en sus fiestas privadas. Un día una de esas fiestas se salio de control y cuando la señora y los sirvientes fueron a ver que pasaba, encontraron al Amo muerto y frió en el piso. Nadie lamento su muerte, ni siquiera sus hijos, todo era felicidad en la gran mansión hasta que se leyó el testamento...toda la fortuna había sido heredada por Shouta, desde ese momento paso a ser llamado el amo Kisa, hecho a la familia y antiguos sirvientes, vendió la mansión, compro mas acciones y vinimos a vivir al campo. Hace como 5 años decidimos darle la oportunidad a mas jóvenes como nosotros y como tu, dejar atrás esa vida de vació placer_

Yukina había escuchado en silencio la historia, estaba shockado y un poco avergonzado por lo que erróneamente había pensado de Kisa-Bien chico, desde hoy tu vida como un mero entretenimiento para las mujeres llego a su fin, encuentra tu talento y explotalo, cuando pagues la deuda que tienes con esta casa seras libre de quedarte o irte-Takano fue al comedor con los demás

.

.

Era hora de la cena y casi todos estaban sentados comiendo y charlando-"Este puré de papas esta muy insípido"-"el pollo no esta bien cocinado en el centro"-todos estos comentarios venían de un hombre alto con cabello negro y ojos azules, criticaba sin expresión o emoción alguna en su voz-Si señor Yokozawa, mejorare todos mis errores para la próxima-Ritsu estaba reducido en su silla sabia que nadie diría nada, después de todo hasta el amo Kisa le temía al oso gruñón de la casa y Takano estaba con el chico nuevo

Después de un rato se integro Takano a la mesa callando así los comentarios de Yokozawa-y...¿Como esta el chico nuevo?-Se aventuro a preguntar Chiaki

-No te diste cuenta, muy animado y con ganas de trabajar-Dijo Yuu en su usual tono sarcástico, casi todos rieron pero un gruñido hizo que todos se dieran cuenta que Hatori estaba ahí y le había desagradado el comentario de Yuu

-¿Como esta el amo Kisa?-Volvió a preguntar Chiaki

-Ya despertó, iré a subirle la cena

-Deja que el chico nuevo lo haga-Hatori miro molesto a Takano

-No lo encuentro conveniente

-Por favor, déjeme hacerlo-Dijo apareciendo de la nada Yukina, el castaño suspiro, sentía que no era una buena idea pero accedió-Muchas gracias-El joven agarro los platos y se dirigió alegre a los cuartos superiores, intuyo que la gran puerta roja debía ser el cuarto del amo, sin tocar la abrió e irrumpió irrespetuosamente en el-¿Amo Kisa?

La figura pequeña y delgada del amo salio del baño envuelto en una nube de vapor-¿Quien...?-Kisa estaba dispuesto a reprender al intruso que entro descortesmente, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba las palabras murieron en su garganta-que...TU...-Se sonrojo de nuevo y como si de una doncella se tratara se tapo, abrasandoce a si mismo

-Le traje la cena amo Kisa-El joven utilizo su sonrisa de príncipe

-Gra-gracias-Yukina dejo acomodado los platos y se paro firmemente al lado de la cama-P..p...puedes retirarte-La vergüenza que el amo sentía era exagerada, pero simplemente cuando el castaño estaba cerca parecía que su cuerpo no le hacia caso, era desesperante

-Pero no debería secar su cuerpo y ayudar a...

-NO-Lo interrumpió rápidamente, solo imaginar una escena asi...Kisa sentía que tendría que tomar esta vez un baño de agua fría así se resfrié por la fría brisa simplemente su cuerpo parecía estar derritiéndose-por favor no, eso jamas-Trato de tranquilizarse y evitar la mirada del mas joven

-Takano ya me lo explico todo

-Ah, me alegro que no hayan mas malentendidos, así que espero que tu estadía aquí sea agradable, si tienes alguna duda consulta con Takano o conmigo siempre estaremos ahí para ayudar-Kisa trataba por todos los medios de sacar al atractivo muchacho de su recamara, Yukina sentía molestia por el constante rechazo del amo

-Todavía no se cual es mi talento, por eso, déjeme servirle-El castaño se acerco demasiado mientras el pelinegro se acorralaba a cada paso

-Ya hiciste suficiente por hoy-Kisa extendió sus dos brazos para evitar cualquier roce, seguía en toalla y la brisa ya comenzaba a calar sus huesos

-Estas temblando, se debe al frió...o tal vez a mi cercanía

-FRIOOO-la voz de Kisa salio como un lamento-definitivamente tengo frió necesito cambiarme-hablando atropelladamente y con fuertes empujones saco a Yukina de su cuarto y cerro con seguro mientras se recargaba en la puerta, su corazón latía con fuerza y ahora un calor abrazador besaba su cara

Al otro lado de la puerta Yukina se encontraba un poco frustrado, no sabia exactamente la razón pero no dejaba de pensar en su Amo, un poco molesto sin saber sus propias razones bajo de nuevo a la cocina, estaba ya vació el comedor por lo que supuso que todos habían ido ya a dormir, no sabia cual era su cuarto y tampoco sabia cual era el de Takano. Sin saber a donde ir escucho ruidos en la cocina, claro alguien estaba lavando los platos

-Discul...-No pudo completar la oración, acababa de interrumpir un encuentro de amantes, vio al pequeño y gruñón chef sonrojarse y mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que el supervisor no movía las manos de aquel intimo lugar y lo miraba con indiferencia-¿donde esta mi cuarto?-Yukina solo trataba de ignorar lo que acababa de ver

-En el tercer piso, la puerta azul-Takano le lanzo una llaves, el las atrapo en el aire y con una reverencia como agradecimiento se retiro de allí rápidamente

**CONTINUARA**


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron con cierta normalidad en la casa, Chiaki trataba de aprender los quehaceres básicos del hogar y Hatori recogía los desastres que dejaba, Ritsu pasaba todo el día en la cocina y Yuu en su cuartos los dos tratando enérgicamente en mejorar, Takano y Yokozawa se encargaban de las cuentas pues el amo Kisa jamas tuvo educación, Kisa se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando, por su lado Yukina aun no tenia un oficio fijo así que Takano le encargo pintar la casa

-¿Como va eso, novato?-Yukina estaba pintando el estudio del Amo

-Bien amo Kisa, me gusta mucho pintar

-Eso es asombroso, ademas es un cambio en verdad significativo

-¿A que se refiere?

-Digo como acompañante siempre tenias que estar limpio y con ropas elegantes, pero ahora estas usando un overol manchado de pintura y con todo tu cabello recogido con ganchos, solo pienso que es un cambio refrescante, te luce mucho-Yukina sonríe suavemente-Ahora que lo pienso-Kisa saca de un armario pinceles y pinturas de oleo-Trata de pintar algo-El amo le da los pinceles y la pintura

-Pues si podría, pero en ¿donde podría pintar?

-Oh cierto, sígueme-Kisa bajo las escaleras y por el pasillo a la cocina abrió una puerta pegada a la pared, su mano se deslizo por la pared y acciono el interruptor, el espacio negro se tiño con una luz amarillenta y tenue-Bueno este es el sótano, aquí debe estar lo demás-Emocionado como un niño bajo las escaleras causando débiles crujidos, llego rápidamente al fondo del cuarto y abrió una puerta que daba al jardín-Yukina saca esas dos cajas blancas, tienes todo el material-Obedeciendo saco las cajas al jardín, Kisa lo siguió con bisturí en mano para abrir las cajas

-¿Por que todo esto esta guardado?

-Bueno tuve una vez el capricho de pintar pero al final nunca me termino de gustar y lo deje-Kisa abrió las cajas y comenzó a sacar las cosas

-OH, pero amo no tiene que hacer tanto por mi, yo lo instalo-Kisa soltó una suave carcajada

-Como lo vas a instalar, déjame que yo se-Diligentemente acomodo el atril, las pinturas, los pinceles y demás-Todo listo para pintar-Kisa tenia una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban mirándolo solo a el ademas de tener las mejillas un poco rojas, Yukina se sintió indefenso que debía hacer

-Muchas gracias amo-Una avergonzada sonrisa salio, mirando agradecido hacia Kisa el cual se sonrojo ante las sinceras palabras del joven

-No tienes que agradecer, como dije ayudare en todo lo que pueda, tu también haz tu mejor esfuerzo-La despreocupada personalidad de Kisa desapareció de nuevo, sus ojos volaron a todas las direcciones evitando posarla en la persona en frente de el, su rostro estaba muy caliente y casi temblaba mientras hablaba muy rápido

-Kisa...-Yukina en un impulso agarro delicadamente los temblorosos hombros de Kisa, ante el contacto todo su cuerpo reacciono y lo miro casi indefenso, expuesto completamente ante aquel joven muchacho

-¿que...-Los labios ajenos evitaron que mas atropelladas palabras salieran de la boca de Kisa, mientras el castaño se concentraba en el beso no pudo ver como los ojos del pelinegro casi se salían de sus cuencas, mientras su corazón parecía un taladro apunto de agujerar sus costillas

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chiaki y Yuu como todas las tardes habían salido un rato al jardín para dibujar juntos, pero ambos se fijaron que había una persona inusual en el panorama, los dos se acercaron a un muy concentrado Yukina-¿Que haces?-pregunto Chiaki posicionándose detrás para ver los bocetos

-Quiero hacer un retrato del Amo Kisa, pero es la primera vez que haré uno así que estoy algo nervioso

-wow un retrato para el amo-Chiaki mira su blog de dibujo-Yo tengo mucha experiencia dibujando rostros puedo ser de ayuda-Yuu y Yukina se sorprende

-okey así que hoy ayudaremos al chico nuevo-Dijo Yuu después de un suspiro

-Siiii, Yuu es un buen maestro, con nuestra guía harás el mejor retrato

-Enserio, se los agradezco mucho

-Ni lo menciones-Yuu trajo sillas y los tres se sentaron juntos a practicar

**CONTINUARA**


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los mas jóvenes de la casa se la pasaban las tardes enteras pintando y dibujando en el suave pasto del gran jardín que rodeaba toda la casa recibiendo la suave brisa y luz solar de la tarde, adentro Ritsu los miraba con algo de envidia por que mientras, el sufría aprendiendo sobre finanzas y negocios con el cruel y mas estricto oso gruñón, casi todas las clases eran iguales desde que empezaron, luego de la lección le ponía docenas de ejercicios que curiosamente nunca quedaban del todo bien y eso provocaba una mirada matadora del mas alto, a veces también incluía si se distraía, fuertes palabras de desprecio, quería rendirse para que mentirse, aparte de que su profesor se lo ofrecía todos los días, pero no podía dejar las clases si quería igualar y ser mejor que Takano, ese idiota que le rompió el corazón, quería probarle que no necesitaba de el como tanto creía, tenia que seguir esforzándose...por Takano, no, por el, se sonrojo, ni siquiera podía mentirse a si mismo

-Si tienes tiempo para mirar al vació-Puso mas libros sobre el escritorio-Adelantemos la lección de mañana-Ritsu miro muerto del cansancio esa pila de conocimiento, Yokozawa no tenia piedad, desde el otro cuarto dos hombres miraban al pobre chico adelantar mas ejercicios bajo la estricta mirada de un gruñon profesor

-Wow pobre Rinny, si que se esta esforzando-Dijo con una gran sonrisa el amo de la casa-Yo apenas soporte dos clases con ese profesor tan aterrador-Takano bufo

-No se por que no me deja enseñarle

-Serias muy blando con el, ademas cuando le enseñaste a cocinar no podía concentrarse con tu presencia-Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mas alto-¿Eres alguna clase de pervertido?-Kisa lo conocía bastante bien y esa sonrisa no era muy inocente

-Oh bueno y que me dices de ti

-que ¿Yo?

-No estas siendo muy blando con el nuevo y perdiendo la compostura en su presencia-Los colores se le subieron y la lengua se le enredo, volvía a estar echo un caos

-ah...esto...el...es tan joven, no te dan ganas de protegerlo e impulsarlo para que alcance su felicidad-decía nervioso y moviendo las manos para todos lados

-Oh enserio, y que tal si su felicidad esta junto al pequeño amo...o eso es lo que ha estado diciendo-Humo salio de las orejas de Kisa mientras este temblaba

-¿¡DIJO ESO!?-Una estrepitosa carcajada salio del supervisor-waaaa es mentira, mentira, ¿como te atreves?

-Desilusionado

-No...Yukina es un chico muy guapo si de verdad tiene talento en la pintura tendrá mucho éxito en cualquier ámbito, su felicidad jamas estaría con un enano y pervertido amo-La expresión de Takano cambio a una muy seria

-Tal vez tengas razón-Quito su mirada de Ritsu y la poso en los jóvenes de afuera, riendo y pintando con gran maestría, Yukina estaba pintando a Kisa-No te menosprecies tanto Shouta-puso una mano en la espalda del amo-Ese muchacho se ve honesto-Kisa salio del cuarto avergonzado

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de dos días de duro trabajo Yukina había terminado el retrato, que mostraba a Kisa serio y fuerte como el amo que todos respetan, aunque le gustaba el cuadro prefería mas al Kisa avergonzado que evitaba su mirada, miro su bloc de dibujos allí habían encontrado un desahogo para todo lo que venia sintiendo por su Amo, había dibujado todas las expresiones que Kisa le había mostrado desde que llego a la casa, una en especifico hizo que se sonrojara, esa expresión de sorpresa después del profundo beso que le robo en un acto impulsivo, solo recordarlo sentía las irrefrenables ganas de hacerlo de nuevo, pero esta vez descubrir mas, su mente se llenaba de expresiones que imaginaba pondría Kisa excitado o en medio de un orgasmo

-Excelente trabajo-Una voz profunda a sus espaldas hizo que reaccionara

-Gracias Takano-Yukina se levanto e hizo una reverencia-Se lo mostrare al Amo Kisa cuando este seco

-Seguro lo pondrá en su cuarto, jamas a mandado hacer un retrato

-Usted cree, eso me haría muy feliz

-Estoy seguro que si-Yukina estaba distraído y Takano aprovecho para tomar el bloc-oh pero que son estas expresiones tan vergonzosas-Yukina se volteo y se sonrojo furiosamente

-No vea eso son solo bocetos-Se lo arrebato, Takano miro al chico fijamente unos minutos

-Shouta en el pasado jamas había hecho ninguna expresión parecida a esa, siempre sereno y coqueto, fue una verdadera sorpresa verlo sonrojado, lo que tu provocas en Kisa estas seguro que podrás con esa responsabilidad-Yukina sonrió

-Cuidare con todo mi corazón del Amo kisa

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
